Stupid Paul
by cuddlestuff
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Warning: Strong Language and Slight Sexual Theme.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Warning: Strong Language.

Stupid Paul

Walking around the home department store, I reach the end of the aisle only to run into a tall, tanned boy with short black hair, his loose-fitting t-shirt and jean shorts making me wonder why he was dressed like that in the middle of November. I reach out trying to grab something to steady myself, which just so happens to be him.

He scowls down at me before smirking, "Woah, babe. If you wanted me to hold you, all you had to do was ask." He wraps his arms around me while I glare up at him, visibly annoyed.

"Ugh, no thanks." I go to push away from him, but he tightens his hold.

"Now now, you ran into me. The least you could do is say sorry." _Technically, you ran into me, but I'll be the bigger person here. _

"So-," I start to apologize until I feel him cup his hand around the side of my face, running his thumb across my lower lip. I shove against him hard, breaking out of his hold. Looking at his face, his eyes are narrowed at me and eyebrows creased.

"You can suck a dick," I tell him, making eye contact before I move to walk past him. Before I clear him, I fell him grab my arm hard and pull me to him.

"I don't swing that way, but I'll let you suck mine anytime you want."

"Paul! Enough." Before I could say anything, I see another boy dressed similar to who I now know as Paul come up behind him. Paul lets me go, immediately, and I hurry out of the store.

-Time skip to a point where Paul and (Let's just name her Jenny) have a love/hate relationship-

Walking up to Emily's house, I see some of the boys outside with a pale girl that I've never seen before.

"Babe!" I look away from her as everyone turns toward me to see Paul smirking at me. No, Paul and I aren't dating. _He wishes. _

"Suck a dick!" I smirk as I see him falter. Shifting my eyes around, I notice a range of different facial expressions, mostly humor as some of the boys watch on in laughter. I look at the pale girl and her horrified expression; she looks scared for me.

Looking back over at Paul I see him smirking at me again before cocking his head. My brows furrow slightly. He takes a step forward, smirk widening.

My eyes go wide as I take a step back before I harden my face. Pointing a finger at Paul while crouching slightly, preparing to run, I yell at him.

"No!" His smirk turns into a full-on grin as he also bends down a bit, taking several steps in my direction.

"No! I said no!" Taking quick steps back, I turn and ran as I saw him still advancing.

"Come on Paul, I was kidding!" I turn slightly to look behind me only to see Paul sprinting full speed at me. In the time that I've gotten to know Paul, we've challenged each other to a few races. Much to everyone's surprise, I was faster than him, but only for short distances. When it comes to stamina, he dominates much to my annoyance.

Running faster around the yard in front of Emily's house, I yell trying to plead with Paul to stop chasing me. Almost five minutes of me running top speed has left me more than a little winded.

"Paul, stop! Please! I said I was sorry! Somebody help me!" I hear the boys laughing at me before yelling at them, "You assholes!"

A few minutes later, Paul catches up to me, tackling me to the ground.

"Ugh, you dick!" He just laughs at me before standing. He picks me up and throws me over his shoulder before running into the woods, my yelling and his laughing following behind us.


	2. Chapter 2

Jenny's POV

Sitting on the edge of the cliff, I laugh as Embry blows a kiss at me before laughing hysterically as Paul chases him over the edge. I kick my feet in excitement watching their bodies get smaller and smaller until they disappear into the water. They resurface a few seconds later, then they swim to the shore to come back up and jump down again. As I wait for them to come back up, I let my mind wander over the past few months since I realized that Paul isn't that big of a dick.

I honestly hadn't expected to see him again, but as fate would have it, moving in with Uncle Billy would bring about the unexpected. After my dad married my stepmom, they thought it would be a good idea for me to get acquainted with her side of the family. Given that my stepmom isn't my biological mom, I wasn't allowed to attend the high school on the rez, which was perfectly fine with me.

My parents waited a year until I graduated high school to go on their overseas honeymoon. In the time that they've been gone, I've been living on the rez, helping my uncle around the house and getting to know my cousin, Jacob, when he wasn't obsessing over his childhood crush. I was on my way to the rez when I met Paul.

I checked in with Billy to ask if he needed anything from the store while I was stopped. After that encounter with Paul though, my whole day was ruined, and when I found out that I'd be living within walking distance of his house, my whole week was ruined.

Apparently, my little cousin is in a gang filled with huge guys that could bench press a car, himself included. At least, that's what some of the locals say. However, since I live with the guy, I don't get gang vibes from him. Sure, he has a crazy explosive temper, but he's still a quirky teen, even if he thinks he's in love with a girl who clearly isn't interested.

Originally, I was ready to move back home and live alone in my dad's house when I kept seeing Paul everywhere. However, my opinion of Paul started to shift when I saw him as something other than a headache.

I was walking back to Billy's one evening, and I took a short cut through the woods. Uncle Billy told me to be careful about walking around at night and try to keep out of the woods, but I didn't see the harm that day. It was still a bit of light out, and since the creeps come out at night, I thought I'd be okay for this five-minute short-cut. I'd heard distant animal sounds, so I assumed that anything big enough to eat me was a good distance away from me. I'd barely passed through the foliage when I saw a streak of white and red blur past me. That's when I heard loud snarls and heavy hits against the dirt.

There were huge wolves of different colors racing towards me. I was frozen, unable to even move out of the way. However, instead of mauling me, they slowed down to circle around me. I thought I was a goner until I noticed that they weren't even looking at me.

Against my better judgement, I chanced a glance up in the tree a few feet behind me to see a pretty pale woman with fiery red curls. I would be awestruck, since I thought vibrant colored contacts were amazing, if she didn't look like she was ready to kill me.

I jumped as I felt something warm and furry rub again my arm. As I turned my head to meet the eyes of a dark silver wolf, the others braced themselves, growling and snarling before taking off. I turned my head again to see the woman had disappeared. I tried to peer through the trees to see if I could see the wolves, but it was no use. I turned back around expecting to see the silver wolf that was standing next to me, but it disappeared too.

Freaked out beyond belief, I was about to run towards Billy's house when the snap of twig made me jump and spin around to my left. I saw Paul, shirtless and barefoot, coming up to me in large strides.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" He runs his hands down and up my arms, over my shoulders and up my neck, cupping my face. I stare into his eyes as he stares into mine unable to stop my brain from thinking that his eyes are the same as those of the silver wolf from earlier. As my heart starts to calm, Paul hits me with his stupid lecherous smirk.

"Can't take your eyes off me, huh babe?" I roll my eyes, before shaking my head and pushing away from him.

"As if." I hear him laugh at my weak comeback before he walks me to Billy's in comfortable silence.

Since then, Paul and I have begun to have a better relationship. He's started to come around Billy's place more often, and I have stopped avoiding him in public. Yeah, he's still an idiot, but in a way, he's my idiot that I wouldn't trade for anyone else. Even though I know he only calls me babe to get a rise out of me (or does he?), I'm starting to like it.

Since I've been on the rez, of course, I've heard the rumors of Paul's previous…relationships. Even when I met him, I assumed that he was a player. But now, the rumors have shifted. At first, when Paul would call me babe whenever he saw me, no matter how public the setting, people assumed that I'd be knocked up with his kid within two weeks. Now, almost three months later, people are saying that I'm Paul's first serious girlfriend or that we're engaged. It used to annoy the hell out of me that people would say that, especially about me and Paul, but now, I actually don't mind it.

I'm definitely not ready to get married or even to be his girlfriend with all the secrets he keeps. I don't know what it is, but the timing of his disappearances just doesn't add up. I've heard the legends from uncle Billy, but I think that they take this wolf worship thing a bit too seriously. I mean, running off every time he hears a howl? I can be grown up enough to admit that I'm interested in Paul, but not if he's in some weird, wolf-worshiping, cult. Plus, Jacob, Paul, and their gang are all going to be gone tomorrow (Newborn fight). I was a little jealous that Jacob's crush was invited, and I wasn't, but it's okay. Apparently, they're going to do stuff with some family that they all know. Billy says that the father is a Doctor; maybe he'll let me shadow him sometime before school starts.

On a side note, I've caught a silver wolf watching me a few times at night. I think it may be the same one from a few months ago. I've been told before that I have really good eyesight, and it's really come in handy when I spy on the wolf that's been spying on me. Suspiciously enough, it doesn't come around when Paul is here, which kind of supports the thought that he has some sort of relationship with it. Maybe Jacob, Paul, Embry, and the others really are in some wolfy cult, but I won't ask about it.

Aside from their weird "fun" activities, strong appetites, and short tempers, they're really cool and down to earth people. Plus, they haven't tried to recruit me into their cult, so I'm fine with it for now. Since I'm smart enough to finish high school in two years, surely, I'm smart enough to not get myself involved. If it becomes a problem, then I'll just move back home before I have to start college. Summer's almost over anyway.

I turn my body sideways as I heard laughter and footsteps coming up behind me. I watch Paul shove back at Embry before he looks at me and grins. He flicks his head up, pointing with his chin towards the cliff and stopping right next to me.

"So, what do you think, babe? Want to give it a shot?" I snort and shake my head furiously.

"Absolutely not." He squats down to my eye level and smirks at me.

"Come on, I'll go with you. I won't let anything bad happen; trust me." He stretches his hand out to me.

"Get a room!" I laugh at Embry as he dodges the rock that Paul just chucked at his head.

Paul stretches his hand back out to me, not giving up until I take it. Pursing my lips, I huff and place my hand in his.

He smiles and quickly stands pulling me up and away from the edge. We walk back a few feet, hands still entwined before we stop, and I take a deep breath.

"You ready?" I look over at Paul to see him grinning at me, the bastard. He's probably happy that I'm on the verge of freaking out. I guess he noticed it too, because the next thing I knew, I was in Paul's arms while he's sprinting full speed off the cliff.

"Paaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuu-!" I'm screaming and clutching onto Paul for dear life, while he's yelling excitedly and laughing at me at the same time.

Oh my God! I'm going to die. I am going to DIE! While I'm too busy hyperventilating mid-air, I don't notice our position changing. Paul shifts me around to hold me upright, my legs now available to cling around him like my arms were. As I see the water getting closer, I tuck my head into his shoulder, press my body as close to his as I can, and brace for impact, not paying any mind to the arm tightened around my waist or the hand on the back of my head. Praying that this isn't my last moment of life, I take a breath, and we plunge in.


	3. Chapter 3

Jenny POV

"Look, all I'm saying is that she doesn't even belong here! She's just some outsider, why do you like her so much?" "Why I like her is none of your business."

Hearing Paul's voice, I stop myself from turning the corner and back up against the wall out of sight. I assume they're talking about me. All anyone here does is talk about Paul and I, and what he's doing with me. He hasn't been getting into any trouble like he used to, which is good. I'm glad that Paul is breaking out of his bad name.

Now though, people aren't wondering so much why I'm with a guy like Paul. Now, it's why Paul is with a girl like me.

Have you noticed the change? Paul and I started dating a few months ago. Something he called "Bella Drama" is now over, so he said he wanted to take the time to get to know me. Shortly after, he asked me to be his girl.

I can't lie; I definitely warmed up to him a lot over the last year. I was touched by how much effort he put in to get close to me. He would even drive out to visit me at university. I've never had anyone want to be near me that much, let alone want to travel so far. And the warmth that I feel bubble up inside when I think about him is almost enough to overshadow everyone else's thoughts about me.

Almost.

Sadly, sometimes they still get to me. The hushed whispers, sometimes not so hushed. The stares by those bold enough to not look away immediately after being caught. Some would even approach me to ask me the same repetitive questions. "Are you really dating Paul?" "Do you even know him?" "Why do you still come here? Aren't in college?" "Can't you move out now? You're an adult now."

Technically, they're right, about the moving out part. That was my original intention. I was going to find an apartment close to college and stay there until graduation. Then, I'd move where needed for the job that I'd hopefully get with my degree.

But then, Paul happened, and I don't want to leave him. It's weird to say, but I feel connected to him. Like we could stay together forever, and I'd never get tired of him. Like we're meant to be together. Like we're soulmates.

"Oh? Well does your girlfriend know about all the nights we've spent together?"

Oh.

Paul POV

(Normal Text – Human)

**(Bold Text – Wolf)**

**_(Bold Italicized Text – Human & Wolf)_**

What the fuck is going on right now? I don't have time for this shit.

"Why I like her is none of your business," I hiss through my teeth. Fuck! She's pissing me off.

*Flash* Jenny's face flashes in my head.

**Calm yourself. Remember who you fight for.**

A familiar growl sounds in my head, but it's not unwelcome. I've been hearing it a lot since I met her.

Jenny. My love. My heart. My soul. My imprint. **_My mate_.**

I'd do anything for her, be anything. I want to change for her. I never want to lose control and accidentally hurt her. I would never forgive myself.

It wasn't easy at first, but I've gotten a lot better. People just piss me off all the time, but it wasn't until I ran into Jenny that day at the store that I've thought of changing myself.

She hated me, I knew that. It fucking hurt like hell that she wasn't immediately drawn to me like I was to her. I hated that she didn't fall for me at first sight like I did for her. I hated how stupid I was for saying those things to her.

Since then, my wolf has been making his presence known. He was pissed at me for upsetting our mate, and he demanded that I make it right. Of course I wanted to, but that was easier said than done.

Turns out, it's hard as hell to control my temper. I've always been hot headed, but damn, people piss me off. But, I wasn't giving up. I'd learn to control myself for her. Then, I could trust myself to be around her.

Even now, with this girl who's name I don't remember practically asking me to slam her ass through a wall, my wolf helps me by reminding me who I'm doing this for.

Jenny. Always Jenny. Only Jenny, hmm. I can feel her. My mate, my imprint, she's close.

With that thought in mind, I feel myself start to relax. If only she'd kept her mouth shut.

"Oh? Well does your girlfriend know about all the nights we've spent together?" And just like, the shaking started.

Fuck.

What. The fuck.

What The Fuck! Did Jen hear? I haven't even thought about anyone else since I met her! They didn't mean anything then, and they sure as hell don't mean shit to me now! Especially not some jealous bitch that's going **_to be dead soon! Oh my god, all the progress that I made! If my mate leaves me because of her, I'll tear her to shreds!_**

"Paul?"

Cutting through the burning red haze in my head is the voice of an angel. My angel. She's touching me. She's wrapped around my arm. When did she get here? Whatever.

Fuck, I need her right now.

I quickly turn to her and pull her close, burying my face in her hair and breathing deeply. **_MINE. _**

Anyone else doesn't matter. Certainly not some nameless girl annoyingly trying to get my attention. After a few more moments of holding my mate, I tell her just that.

"I don't remember what your name is, and I don't care; but, I need you and everyone else that has a problem with our relationship to understand. I don't give a fuck what you think, and I don't give a shit about you." I turn my head to address everyone else that stopped to watch the show. "And to anyone else that has a problem with her being here or being with me, go fuck yourselves!"

Now, let's get the fuck out of here before I lose my shit.

I steer her towards the exit and out the door.

-Break-

"Soooo, when were you going to tell me that we're mates?" Jen's sitting comfortably in my lap with my arms wound around her middle, slowly eating some ice cream that Emily gave her. Sam took Emily for a walk to give us some privacy after we discussed what happened earlier.

After putting a spoon full in her mouth, she scoops up some more to feed to me. I let it melt in my mouth and swallow before answering.

"I don't know. Sometime after you've fallen in love with me." Sam gave me the okay a while ago to tell her the truth. Being an imprint, she's entitled to know our secrets. But I waited. I wanted to slowly introduce her to it, to see if she would want to stay here wrapped in this before it was too late. I wouldn't let her go, of course, but I'd let her have some space. I'd be her best friend and keep trying to make her love me, to make her want to stay with me.

But then, today happened. She questioned me about the shaking, said I looked like some enraged psychopath that was about to massacre everyone in the vicinity.

She's not completely wrong, but she doesn't need to know that. I'd probably kill anyone if she asked me to. And if someone ever hurt her? **Grrr. **

I let my head fall down, my forehead to her back.

"And you're that big grey wolf outside my window at night?" What?

I raise my head to see hers turned to the side, her eyes meeting mine. "And you never let me ride you."

I breathe a laugh. Of course she'd see me stalking her, not like I tried to hide myself from her anyway. But, what's this about wanting to ride me?

"If you wanted to ride me, all you had to do was ask?" I lean back and thrust my hips up, letting her know exactly what type of riding I was talking about.

She eases off me to stand and turn towards me. I start to sit up thinking I've gone too far. Instead, she reaches for my shoulders to stabilize herself as she straddles me, leaning her face close to mine.

"I am askin'." Uhhhh, shit.

She leans in to kiss me, and my hips move on their own in a slow grind. I pause for a second not wanting to move too fast with her, but she starts to grind her hips down into mine, groaning softly as she does so.

That's all I need to resume my motion, wrapping my arms around her and pulling down to create more pressure. I feel her body jerk a bit as I press into her a little harder.

She leans away from me suddenly, and I wonder if I did something she didn't like.

"I love you."

…

…

…

"Paul?"

"Huh?"

"Did you hear me?" She leans further away from me, and I snap out of whatever took hold of me. I move quickly to gently grab her hips, making sure she doesn't move away from me while I struggle to process what she said.

"What did you say?" She didn't say it, did she? I wanted her to, it was the perfect moment to. But, it was just in my head, right?

"Um, I, I said I love you." Oh.

"Oh? Do you- do you not feel the same?" Shit, I didn't mean to say that.

"What? Of course! I love you! I love you so much!"

"Then why didn't say anything?"

"I don't know. I didn't think you really said it at first. I thought it was just in my head."

"Well, I do love you. In and out of your head." Heh, classic Jen coming in with the jokes.

"I love you." I kissed her. I felt damn good about us and where this was heading. Unfortunately, Sam has perfect timing.

"I hope you two don't plan on doing that here. This is someone else's house." Oh yea, forget about you two.

"No, of course we weren't." We weren't? "It was nice seeing you guys again, but I have to go pack. Semester's starting again soon."

Oh yea, forgot about that too. I'll still see her, but man, she'll be so far away. At least I'll have these last few days with her to myself. We're almost done packing her things anyway.

"Coming Paul? We have things to finish, remember?" Yea, things.

"Yea. See ya Sam, Em." I close the front door behind me as I join her outside. I catch her eyes and smirk at her.

"Ready for your first riding lesson?"

-Notes-

I just wanted to include one more chapter about them actually being mates. Thanks for reading!


End file.
